


Incorrect Quotes - Sunki

by nininnie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nininnie/pseuds/nininnie
Summary: Pequeñas situaciones del sunki junto a ENHYPENsn: sunoonk: ni-kijw: jungwonjy: jayjk: jakesg: sunghoonhs: heeseung
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Kudos: 8





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Créditos a imagenes de google por darme ideas para algunos capitulos.

Cuando se conocieron

sn: Hola soy Sunoo

nk: Soy Ni-ki

sn: ...

nk: ...

(silencio)

nk (rompiendo el silencio) y bueno, te gusta el pan?


	2. #2

sn (mostrando una caja de cereal y leche) Ni-ki que va primero, la leche o el cereal?

nk: El plato


	3. #3

sn (mirando a ni-ki) ESTAS EN LLAMAS

nk (sonrojado) LO SÉ

sn: NO, ME REFIERO A QUE ESTÁS INCENDIANDOTE


	4. #4

sn (mirando a Jay) Encontré la forma de distraer a Ni-ki

jy (curioso) Intenté de todo y no pude, dime el secreto

sn (con una bola de estambre en las manos) Ni-ki Ni-ki pspspsps


	5. #5

Una noche de juegos "familiares"

sg: Jay, Jungwon y yo, a quién salvas? a quién matas y con quién te casarias?

nk: Salvo a Jay, te mato y me caso con Sunoo


	6. #6

sn (cantando) I got pushed~

nk: QUIÉN TE EMPUJO?

sn: Ni-ki--

nk (mirando a ENHYPEN) QUIEN EMPUJÓ A SUNOO, QUE VENGA, LE PARTO LA CARA


	7. #7

sn (decaído y recostado en la mesa) Ni-ki me siento mal

nk (acomodando a Sunoo en la silla con una posición de 90 grados) Listo


	8. #8

sn: Por qué eres tan guapo?

nk: No lo sé, tu dime

sn (mirandose en el espejo) Qué?


	9. #9

nk: Acabo de experimentar la felicidad absoluta

jw: Cuál es?

nk: Las caricias de Sunoo hyung


	10. #10

Diciembre, época de Navidad

nk (escribiendo una carta a santa)

hs: Y bien, que le pediste a Santa?

nk: Más besos de Sunoo hyung

hs (escupe todo)

El día de Navidad

sn: Y el regalo que pidió Ni-ki

hs (pensando) No puede ser que se vayan a besar en frente de todos

nk (tomando la caja de besos de moza que le regaló Sunoo) Gracias hyung, es justo lo que pedí

hs (shock)


	11. #11

sn: Ya no sé que hacer con Ni-ki, todo lo toma muy literal.

jy: A que te refieres?

nk (entrando a la sala y mirando a Sunoo preocupado) Malas noticias, el doctor me dijo que no había cura para las mariposas de tu estómago.


	12. #12

jw: A veces Ni-ki me da miedo, pregunta cosas sin sentido.

sn: Nunca lo he escuchad--

nk: Alguna vez no se han preguntado, ¿hasta donde se lavan la cara las personas que no tienen pelo?


	13. #13

En una entrevista con preguntas random

Entrevistador: Si un oso te atacara, que harías para sobrevivir.

sn: Llamar a Ni-ki. 👍


	14. #14

En el campo

sn (tratando de encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas) No hay ninguno ):

nk: Espérame.

sn: (?)

nk (volviendo con un trébol de cuatro hojas que hizo añadiéndole una hoja más al de tres y dándoselo a Sunoo)


	15. #15

Especial cumpleaños de Ni-ki #1

Enhypen: Feliz Cumpleaños Ni-ki !!!

nk: ...

sn: En que tanto piensas?

nk: En que me queda un año menos de vida. 😿


	16. #16

Especial Cumpleaños de Ni-ki #2

A la hora de entregar regalos

Enhypen (miran a sn quien es el único que no le ha dado nada a nk)

sn: Estoy ahorrando para el próximo año :D


	17. #17

Especial Cumpleaños de Ni-ki #3

sn: Y cuál es tu regalo para Ni-ki?

hs: Le pediré a shen long que viva más tiempo que krilin 😗


	18. #18

nk (mirando a jy) Entonces... no sabías que regalarme..

El regalo de Jay: (un cd de musica para planchar)

[ capitulo con multimedia: https://www.wattpad.com/992712524-incorrect-quotes-sunki-18 ]


	19. #19

sn: Cuánto me amas?

nk: Cuenta todas las estrellas que hay en el cielo

sn: Pero es de día...

nk: Exacto

__________

(^^) aquí fui un poco mala wjejwj perdónn


	20. #20

jk: Entonces como le haces saber a alguien que quieres besarl@?

sn (entrando a la habitación y saludando) Jake hyung, Ni-ki

nk (susurrándole a jk) Observa como lo hago

nk (se acerca a sn y lo mira directamente) Sunoo hyung, hay algo que quiero decirle desde hace tiempo

sn (nervioso) E-eh.. dime Ni-ki

nk (tomando las manos de sn y mirandolo a los ojos) Besarte es mi sueño

sn: ¡¿QUÉ?!

nk (rie nervioso) Que usted es muy risueño hyung, eso

jk: Eso fue un ejemplo de como NO hacerlo, verdad?


	21. #21

En una película de terror #1

asesino: Morir o vivir haz tu elección

sn (mirando a ENHYPEN) Vieron chicos, ser extremadamente hermoso nunca fue una elección para mi


	22. #22

En una película de terror #2

Suena una llamada en la habitación donde se encuentran nk y sn

sn (contestando la llamada) Aló?

asesino: Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado..

nk: NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA QUE EL AUTO DE HEESEUNG TERMINARA EN LA PISCINA, LO JURO! 😭


	23. notita ♡¡

Bueno, solo quería agradecer a las personitas que están leyendo esto, a pesar de llevar poco de haberlo escrito me alegra mucho que le den amor <3 muchas graciass.


	24. #23

sn (con ojitos de gatito) Ni-ki tengo frío, me abrazas?

nk (yendo hacia sn y abrazandolo) Claro que si

jw: Pero si estamos en veranO-


	25. #24

nk: ESTOY ENOJADO, ESTOY TAN ENOJADO QUE PODRÍA ROMPERLE UN HUESO A ALGUIEN, DESTROZARLE LA CABEZA Y--

sn (entrando al dormitorio) Sucede algo, Ni-ki?

nk (risueño) No, nada.


	26. #25

sg (leyendo el crucigrama) Tiene 5 letras y es sinónimo de hermoso, bello, guapo y atractivo.

nk: Sunoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nota: la respuesta era lindo, jeje (^^)


	27. #26

Especial de Navidad pt.2 (Parte unl en wattpad ya que contiene imagenes)

hs (mirando las cintas de advertencia pegadas al suelo) Pero que es todo esto?

nk: El lugar debajo del muérdago esta reservado para Sunoo hyung y yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo cap de incorrect quotes. Olvidé publicarlo en navidad. :[


End file.
